


Interesting Devices

by illwynd



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki, Dildos, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the Avengers' ally/consultant, but it's not an easy or comfortable alliance. Particularly when he discovers some of the things that can be purchased on the internet and are completely inappropriate to gift to one's teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Let's call this a fill for the 30 days OTP porn challenge sex toys prompt.
> 
> I've had this sitting around mostly done for a long time. There is also a completely different but somewhat overlapping version that I might finish someday, but I've decided I'm not going to wait and see which is better. Just gonna post this now, while I'm posting all my weird stuff.

Loki did, in fact, know better.

Thor knew that perfectly well, and Loki knew that Thor knew it. The problem was that it was so hard to convince anyone else that his semi-reformed, mostly-not-evil brother was not ignorant about Midgardian customs, no matter how often he ignored them in favor of doing as he pleased. And Loki was particularly good at feigning ignorance when doing so would put someone else in the awkward position of having to explain to the god that (for instance) being an alien prince did not in fact entitle one to walk off with things one had not paid for, or that cars were meant to stay stuck to the pavement no matter how much their owners complained about the traffic.

That was also how it happened that Thor found his brother talking to a very red-faced Tony Stark one day on the topic of the curious devices he’d found while doing something that was completely unrelated to snooping in places where he definitely had no reason to know he should not have been.

Stark was sputtering, groping for some way to answer. “Don’t you have sex toys in Asgard?” he managed at last. “No big golden Space Viking vibrators or rainbow-sparkly nipple clamps?”

Loki gave him a look of perplexity. “Er, no? What exactly are vibrators?”

Stark had gone from embarrassed red to panicked white, and he then informed Loki that, as Stark had shown him how to work the Google machine already, Loki should find out for himself.

Loki had done so, and now there were shipping boxes arriving by the truckload at the door of the Avengers' dwelling while Loki smugly informed anyone foolhardy enough to ask that Tony Stark had told him to do it.

Thor was almost sure that Loki would exhaust his amusement at the game before even getting the first of them out of its shiny plastic packaging. Thus he was unprepared to walk into his own room that evening to find Loki seated cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by all manner of things that jiggled, wiggled, or tickled, and some things that didn’t.

It seemed he had ordered every sex toy he could find.

“Do you know, some of these actually did surprise me,” Loki mused.

Thor entered and approached, but he refused to be drawn in, so he gave the pile no more than a brief wary look. “You’re hardly doing your reputation any favors,” he said, pointedly ignoring the oversized dildo—it appeared to be shaped like the tentacle of some sea-creature, complete with glistening suckers along one side—that Loki was examining.

“Brother, this is _scandalous,_ not _evil,_ ” Loki countered. “And even if it were…” He jiggled the tentacle in Thor’s direction, grinning widely. “Could you expect me to resist?”

Thor surveyed the sex-toy wonderland currently occupying his sleeping space. Vibrators in a variety of shapes and materials, hot-pink dildos with allegedly realistic veins, butt plugs of all sizes, beads, clamps, floggers, cuffs, little whirling metal devices that seemed more apt for torture than pleasure, a feather-tipped wand…

“Yes,” Thor said, his pan perfectly dead.

Loki scoffed at him in clear disappointment and grumbled about not being permitted to have any fun, but he did, thankfully, vanish the entire pile in a flick of his fingers, allowing Thor to reclaim his sleeping space from his marauding fiend of a brother.

*

Thor indeed slept well and soundly that night, foolish enough to believe that was the end of it.

Of course, it wasn’t, as breakfast the next morning proved. Such meals—those for which all the Avengers who were present in the tower showed up—had been always a little awkward ever since Loki had become their ally, a tenuously accepted member of the team despite the fact that they could all call up clear and recent memories of battling against him. Thor had always tried to ignore the awkwardness—there was nothing to be done about it, after all—and embrace both his mortal friends and his brother with equal warmth and cheer. But doing so had not proved infectious.

This morning it was worse than usual, with undisguised glares coming from the side of the table where Clint and Natasha sat and a disturbing lack of rolling, barely comprehensible scientific babble coming from Tony and Bruce’s corner. Even Steve looked mildly perturbed. Loki, on the other hand, had swept in, grabbed a muffin and a banana from the counter, and plunked down beside Thor with a little closed-lipped smile on his face.

Loki consumed the muffin in a couple of casual bites (his ability to make food disappear, despite his lean physique, had always resided somewhere on the boundary between appetite and sorcery) but slowed down for the banana, closing his lips around it with each nibble in a way that seemed almost lascivious.

However, Thor did not think that was the reason behind the looks Loki was being thrown (and ignoring). And after a while, even his mighty ability to ignore awkwardness was overcome.

“Loki?” he tried.

Loki’s startled look, glancing up like a deer interrupted in the middle of a drink from a cool mountain stream, was innocence on toast. Or on banana.

Thor directed his next attempt at the mortals.

“Has my brother offended somehow?”

It was Tony who answered.

“Offended? Nah, of course not. I’ve just never had this many ‘male enhancement’ aids in my possession before,” he said in a flat voice, seeming determined to regain his lost poise after the previous discussion.

Loki had the audacity to chuckle, and when Thor turned to him, comprehension dawning, Loki opened his mouth and explained. “Well, you seemed to wish me to get rid of it all. How else was I to do that except to find… deserving recipients?”

It turned out Loki had given away the massive pile of sex toys, always doing so in ways calculated to offend and enrage as much as possible. To Bruce, for instance, he had given a tub of lube (someone remarked, in an awed voice, that they had been unaware it was _available_ in tubs) and the largest dildo on offer—largest, and purple. He had taped a card to the box as well, with a winking smiley face drawn on it and nothing else.

The less said about his other gifts, the better.

Thor took all this in uncomfortably, sighing as he drained the last mouthful of his coffee, avoiding the others’ eyes. He tried to comfort himself with the notion that while the damage was done, at least Loki should have it all out of his system, and the mortals would presumably get over their annoyance with him eventually. Certainly. Loki was their ally now, however uneasy they were with the fact. Certainly all would be well in time.

*

What began as a quiet day did not end as one.

It ended with the Avengers all hauling themselves back to the tower in various states of injury after a battle only barely won, teeth gritted and bruises darkening like night blossoms, skin smeared with ribbons drawn of sweat and blood. And all the mortals ignored the trickster god trailing behind them—the least injured of them all—pretending that he was not even there, and Loki seemed intent on ignoring them as well.

Thor had not seen what happened. Not how it began, at least; he’d heard Barton’s resigned cursing over their communication devices, but he had been too busy calling down lightning on a street full of strange, lumpy-bodied faceless creatures that swarmed and murmured and wheezed, and he could not go to see what it was that the others faced. Mostly, he had only pieced it together later.

It seemed the mortals’ aggravation and distrust for Loki had bled over into the battle. And from there things had gone about as well as could be expected.

As Thor watched, Natasha and Clint disappeared together, the mere humans among them, with neither billions nor superpowers to set them apart. Bruce, shrunken from his green form, swayed on his feet, clothes in tatters, his eyes drooping shut and his body ready to collapse heedless on the floor. Steve and Tony propped him up between them, gears clinking and creaking in the Iron Man suit and Steve’s round shield slung across his back, the paint scored with burns and scratches.

Then Thor was left standing there in the empty, echoing silence of his companions’ absence, feeling the first twinges in his muscles as the battle caught up with him.

Loki had stayed a little bit apart from the rest, but he too had retreated into his den without a backward glance.

Thor stared at the shadowy corridor that led to Loki’s rooms, and he wondered just how long this uncomfortable alliance would last.

*

In his own rooms, Thor could not stop thinking about it, about his recent peace with his brother. Loki’s alliance with the Avengers, his uneasy place among them. The prank that morning.

It had been a harmless one, truly. Loki was capable of being far crueler than that, even without inflicting any serious damage. But it had not been a fond one, either.

Thor knew his brother’s mischief well enough to see that, and to see it for what it meant: _We are not friends. You despise me, and the sentiment is mutual. But I won’t be the first to break._

What it meant was that Loki was not happy.

The awkwardness that Thor did his best to pretend away… it must surely have bothered Loki even more than it did him, for Loki was the one who had to bear the company of those who disliked him but tolerated his presence for the greater good. He made a nuisance of himself in small ways in retaliation, the only kind he could get away with, as comfort against what must seem to him an unbearable, ongoing indignity.

And the peace that had fallen between the two of them, him and Loki, was perhaps even more suspect. For so many years they had been enemies, and Thor had hardened himself to his brother as much as he could. Then had come the shock of Loki’s sudden surrender, Loki appearing before him with an expression like a wet cat but spitting a few bitter words to the effect that that if Thor had truly meant what he had said then Loki would agree to cease to cause havoc and become allied with the mortals instead. Thor had not understood it. He had been suspicious, guarded, and even now he could not imagine what had caused Loki’s change of heart, though he had come to believe in it. But the gap that yawned between them had not closed. This was peace—the cold, stilted peace of sharing nothing at all.

Thor grew deeply unsettled the more he thought of it, so much so that he did not notice the sensation at first.

A familiar sensation, the hair on his arms rising.

It was like lightning preparing to strike many miles away, but far fainter. Electricity building in the air, though so faintly that only the god of storms would have noticed.

Thor’s skin pricked with it. He could almost taste it on his tongue. Faint, but… also _near_.

Thor was on his feet to follow it, to seek out its source, before he knew what he was doing.

The trail brought him to his brother’s door, and there Thor paused. He had for the most part left Loki to his solitude during this alliance, thinking of it as a desire not to infringe upon his brother’s privacy. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d been within these chambers. But he wondered now if that had not just been fear. Fear that trying to improve things would only make them worse. Fear that he had no idea how to speak to his brother anymore.

He made himself rap lightly on the door and wait for the voice that answered before he entered.

Within, he found Loki sitting on his ankles on the bed, naked to the waist with the pale white of his narrow chest glowing in the dim, bluish light of what looked like a glass rod held in his hand.

When he touched it to his skin, it hummed and Loki’s eyelids squeezed tight for the length of a wince. That was the source of the power Thor had felt. The rod made tiny lightning-sparks as it traced across Loki’s flesh—a faint, weak power compared to Thor’s, like a tiny candle next to the sun. But there nonetheless.

“It’s one of the Midgardian toys,” Loki said, without preamble or admonishment, as if Thor’s sudden appearance did not surprise him. “I couldn’t get rid of them all.” Thor wasn’t sure whether he meant there were a few that he favored or if he simply ran out of victims.

But it didn’t seem to matter, for Loki turned back to his task and, suddenly, the taste of lightning in the air grew stronger; Loki was adding to the rod’s force with his own magic, taking it from being a toy to tickle a mortal’s skin to a device that could draw a hiss from a god’s mouth.

Thor watched in confusion as Loki traced the wand across his torso, stopping on a dark pink nipple and then dropping to flow in little circles across his belly, making the muscles of his abdomen tense and tighten in spasms. At length Loki’s breaths drew out into strained panting as he inflicted this pain on himself.

“Loki… what are you doing?” Thor asked, knowing the question to be foolish but unable to stop himself.

A smile flickered and twisted on Loki’s lips. “Enjoying myself, of course.”

And verily, Loki’s cock twitched under his tight Midgardian trousers. Thor felt a flush come to his cheeks as he noticed that, and he looked up again quickly to see Loki’s sly eyes upon him.

“I would be enjoying myself more if you would help.”

The last time Thor used his lightning on his little brother had been in battle. He had been angry enough that he needed to expend his rage, needed to let it out into the atmosphere, and he had not cared that Loki would be the conduit. That bolt had seared into his mind, bright white with a dark and jagged figure convulsing within it, and he had never been able to tell whether he was afterward furious with Loki for making him do such a thing, leaving him seared at the edges, or if the satisfaction was too great for him to care.

Now he stared, uneasy, as Loki traced tiny bolts of lightning across his own body and suggested he might do it again, now, while they were allies.

“Why would you want me to do that?” Thor said, hurt weighing heavy in his words.

Loki snarled. “Because you won’t fight me anymore.” The rod of captured lightning clicked off with a furious gesture as he flung it aside. “Because, for your sake, I have allowed myself to be domesticated. For your sake I have agreed to be made harmless, to be turned into something I am not, so that I hardly know what I am anymore. For your sake I sit at table with mortals who are so far beneath us we might step on them by accident and I allow them to disrespect me at every turn. For _your_ sake! Because _you_ asked me to.”

There was so much wrong with this that the shape of it almost didn’t fit into Thor’s mind, and he tried not to let his mouth gape as he floundered to answer.

“And how would my hurting you help with any of that?” he managed at last.

Loki’s teeth clenched. He made no reply.

The beat of Thor’s heart rushed in his ears.

Loki was not happy, and yet he was _here_. Thor had wondered all this while why Loki had agreed to this alliance, and now Loki was admitting—in anger, such that Thor believed it might be true—that he had done it to please _him_.

When Thor could bear it no longer, he reached out and closed the distance that had formed so uncomfortably between them and put his hand on his brother’s chest.

If this was what Loki wanted, Thor would give it. And no matter how clever the Midgardians were with their devices, the power of the lord of storms was another thing entirely.

Loki gasped at the first jolt, his entire body stiffening under the onslaught as Thor’s lightning coursed through him.

Yet he laughed between gulps of air. “Thor… ah… you think I don’t know you can do better than that?”

Thor frowned and let himself be goaded, adding to the strength of the lightning he sent through his brother’s body until Loki’s pale skin was bathed in a crackling white light. He put his other hand to Loki’s neck—the tender caress he’d always given his brother, but now it held him in place as he jerked and twitched.

Loki writhed, his spine an electrified conduit. Through a constricted throat he gave a shuddering moan.

After a minute Thor let up, letting the lightning fade to a trickle and then to nothing. In its absence Loki swayed on his knees and stared at his brother, eyes dazed and unfocused, hair in disarray, breath coming in uneven gasps.

Thor also could not help but notice that the firm bulge in his trousers was now twitching even more frantically.

Loki complained of being made docile, of being forced to behave himself, yet at the same time he had asked Thor to unleash his power on him, and now he was so painfully hard in his pants that he shouted when Thor trailed a finger along the length of him.

“Is this what you wanted, brother?” Thor asked, adding a few gentle sparks as he repeated the action.

Loki’s eyes snapped wide and his hips bucked.

“I know well that you are not and will never be harmless. Must I treat you as if we have just fought?” Thor went on, shoving Loki backward onto the bed, holding his chest down with one hand as he peeled black denim down Loki’s hips with the other until he had the trickster naked, at which point he settled between his knees.

Thor paused, though, and glanced around, hoping that—ah. From this vantage he could espy just what he suspected he would find. On a low shelf at the head of Loki’s bed waited other remaining pieces of Loki’s recent mischief: several gleaming bottles of lubricating fluids, a multitude of dildos and vibrators and plugs all of rather impressive size (including the lewd tentacle, Thor couldn’t help but notice), and a few other curious implements.

“What are you…” Loki groaned out as Thor leaned up and reached over him.

Thor ignored him as he selected a long, thick dildo, also grabbing a bottle of lube. He ignored Loki’s impatient hisses and grumbles as he slicked the toy’s rubbery surface thoroughly, instead choosing to pay attention to the way the lean musculature of Loki’s pale abdomen trembled when Thor set the bulbous head against his entrance and began to work the dildo inside him. He pressed Loki’s hips to the mattress when he began to squirm, and he watched as Loki’s full, flushed, heavy cock drooled precome on his belly as Thor began to thrust the toy slowly in and out, working gradually deeper.

Once it was fully inside, the flared base brushing the curve of Loki’s ass cheeks, Thor glanced up to find Loki staring at him with a furious intensity that made Thor pause.

This was exactly as if they had just fought, and that meant it was everything Thor had been trying to avoid. That mad, dark, tormented shape in the midst of a blue-white column of lightning, and the feeling of losing control. During that battle, Thor had felt them both come closer to the edge than ever before, and it had frightened him. He had pulled back from it.

He felt that again now. But this time, he touched his brother’s body again and let power flow from his fingertips. He reached down between Loki’s thighs to grip the dildo’s base and begin to fuck him with it, holding Loki down to take it, twisting it a little as he drove it deep inside.

It did not take long before Loki seemed at least as near to losing control, his body writhing and clenching, groans and gasps and whimpers escaping steadily. His hands were tangled in the bedding.

“I love your mischief, brother. I would have you wreaking chaos at my side, though, not against me. I do not want you to be any other than what you are.”

Thor dropped his head then to kiss and mouth wetly at Loki’s thighs and belly, tasting his own lightning clinging to the skin like musk. And then without warning he kissed at the head of Loki’s cock, licked, took it in his mouth—and Thor was the lord of storms, and he had lightning on his tongue as well.

Loki convulsed as he spilled, nearly screaming, his hips lifting off the bed with the force of it.

Afterward the toy slipped out, wet and slippery, from a very loose and limp-limbed trickster, who spent a few minutes panting and blinking, insensate, and then seemed barely able to keep his eyes open, curling up where he lay against his pillow.

The sight was so deeply pleasing that Thor could not even care that he had not come, had not so much as been touched.

He got up only briefly, only long enough to remove his own clothes and arrange them both more comfortably, pulling a light sheet over them for decency and wrapping Loki in his embrace, a warm glow of the long-lost familiar as he nuzzled against the back of Loki’s neck, nose tickled by his hair.

Things would have to change. Thor could not, of course, truly expect the mortals to treat Loki any differently than they had—they felt as they felt, as was their right—but he could change things in other ways. He and Loki could find some other dwelling, where Loki would not feel so surrounded by near-enemies. He could be sure to show his own appreciation for Loki’s assistance, and…

There was a soft murmur beside him, too soft to make out, particularly as Loki was facing away from him.

“What was that?” whispered Thor; he did not want to miss whatever honesty Loki might offer up in such a moment, and he strained his ears to hear the reply in the quiet room.

Loki turned his head so that Thor could just see the curve of his grin and the glint of his eyes. “Next time, Thor…” he murmured, laughing sleepily, “next time, I get to try the tentacle on you.”


End file.
